Conventional photographic systems for processing photographic media generally process the media in processing tanks, wherein the media is conveyed through the tanks so as to be in contact with several distinct processing solutions. The conveyance of the media essentially utilizes conveying rollers which in most instances touch both the emulsion and non-emulsion side of the photographic media. Further, the utilization of conveying rollers in most instances does not assure that the photographic media is held flat during the processing cycle. These factors adversely affect the subsequent processing of the photographic media.